Yaka
by x3ns0r
Summary: The life of a normal teenager takes a turn when he meets a young girl who is not able to go into daylight
1. Why are you crying?

**Aomora,**

Each year there is a big festival where hundreds of people go to the many shops and activities

So also Leo Letari, an average Teenager with brown hair and gray blue eyes,  
as he walks over the terrain he notices a girl sitting alone on the stairs towards the temple crying

As he gains closer he sudden hears a voice behind him...

"That girl is bad news, stay away from her!"

But when he turns around he sees no one.  
then he turns back to the girl and asks:

"Are you alright?"  
"Why are you crying?"

Girl: "You?..You can see me?"

"Of course..What kind of question is that?, he asks with a curious face

Girl:"Everyone left me"

"Everyone?"

"Y..yes" she says while wiping the tears from her face

"Your not alone now!"  
"I'm Leo..Leo Letari"

The girl looks towards him  
as Leo looks at the girl he notices she is around his age.

"I'm Miya...Miya Michiaru"

"Would you like to come with me to the festival,Miya"

The girls green eyes suddenly starts to glimmer as a faint smile starts to appear...: "I could?"

"Of course,no one should be alone on a festival"

The girl suddenly jumps up and and her long blond hair falls over her shoulders making them look like angel wings.

"Ok!!" the girl said with a really cheerful voice as if she wasn't crying a moment ago.

That moment a black haired man enters the festival terrain his long black sleeve jacket almost touching the ground

"I know your here,Yaka!!" he whispers to himself as he puts on his black sunglasses

"Hey mister..Why are you wearing sunglasses...it's night?" some kids walking down the stairs ask

the man puts off the glasses and two bright white eyes look towards the kids

"I have my reasons!"

then he puts the glasses back on and starts climbing the stairs

"Fresh apple,peaches and banana's...only tonight for half of the price!!!"

"HEAVEN MIRRORS..THESE FLOWERS ONLY BLOOM DURING NIGHT..."

hundreds of salesmen are shouting over the festival terrain as Leo and Miya arrive at the Festival

"Whoa...so huge" Miya says with amazement

"Really??" Leo says as they walk towards one of the shops selling all kinds of puppets

"I guess it doesn't amaze me anymore as i come here every year"

"you never been on this festival,Miya?"

"H mm...H mmm...no" she responses with a mouth full of mini chocolates

"I never been anywhere"

"huh...You never been anywhere????"

"you must be going to school don't you?"

Miya shakes her head.."No.. Schools are always closed when i go out?"

As Leo looks at Miya with a confused face..she suddenly starts laughing

"Ha ha...that face is so funny..."

"Hey..stop laughing."

Then suddenly the sound of fireworks started from behind the forest

"Wow... I wanna go look at that???" Miya says while pointing at the bright lights behind the trees

"Uuuhhh...Sure it's not too far from here!"

As Leo turns around he accidentally bumps into someone..."Sorry...Mister?"

"Found you!!!" The man says as he suddenly grabs Miya's arm.

"Hey!!..Let go!!..What do you want??" Miya starts yelling.

"You can't fool me , Yaka!!" The man responds

"Let go of her" Leo shouts as he grabs the man by the arm

but the man seems to strong and swings him right against the shops tables that break in two

"Hey.." the shop owner shouts.."you gonna pay for that mister!!"

Other people started gathering around the man event

as the man looks around..he suddenly let's go of Miya and runs away

"You oke ,kid? " the store owner asks

"Yea..I'm fine..just some brouses" Leo responds

"and you, miss? "

"I'm oke" Miya responses while she's holding her arm

"you kids better look out for that guy..I'm sure he isn't gone yet!"

"We will.." Miya and Leo both responded

As they leave the festival grounds Leo suddenly remembers something,

"Why did that guy call u a Yaka?

"What's a Yaka anyway?"

Miya suddenly stopped walking..

Then she points towards a old shack down a small path

"Let's get in there?"

As they enter the dusty old shack,Miya asks: "Do you really want to know what a Yaka is?"

"Yes ..I want to know why that guy was saying that to you?" Leo responded

Miya closes the wooden door of the shack and and looks at Leo with a sad face

"I'm a so called Yaka!"

"A being that can only stay in the dark and in shadows,some call us demons,others say we are ghosts,most people don't know about yaka's because we don't come to crowd places."

With a confused face Leo asks: "but if you can only stay in the dark then why didn't anything happen in the lights of the festival grounds?"

"Yaka's can't touch sunlight,it's not that we can't be in normal light...we just can't be in the sun"

At that moment the sun slowly starts to rise outside of the shack and the first ray enter it

"Look!"

Miya puts her hand in the sunray and it suddenly starts to burn

"This is what happens when a yaka touches the sunlight..we burn up like wood in fire"

"If u want to go and never see me again, i would understand..I'm used to it by now!"

"Are you crazy?" Leo shouts

"There is some crazy person after you and u want to stay out here alone...don't think so?"  
"i'll stay and protect u!"

Miya Looks at Leo with big open eyes and suddenly puts her arms around him...Leo can feel that she started to cry and just leaves her like this

After short while Miya fell asleep and as Leo is looking from a distance he started thinking: "Nice work Leo, how are you suppose to protect this girl if u can't even take care of yourself"


	2. Day into Night

"Hey wake up"...

As Leo opened his eyes Miya was standing above him,he must have dowsed off while watching her.

"What's the matter Miya?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be going to school around this time"

"That's right" Leo shouted while jumping up his feet bumping his head against the wooden roof.

"What time is it?"

Miya thinks a little while and then answers: " I believe it's around midday !"

"I heard the Church bells a little while ago"

Leo grabs his coat from the floor that he used as a cushion and runs out of the door,but before he reaches the pad that goes into town he remembers, he promised he would protect Miya from the weird guy from yesterday.

As he looks back to the shack he sees her standing in the door opening.

"You know what?" he says

"I think they don't mind if I skip school for once!!"

And he walks back to the shack where he sees a happy face on Miya

In a shabby hotel a black haired man is in rage

"Stupid action,John" the man rages in himself

"that's not what u been taught, just grabbing them in crowd places,what were you thinking?"

The man takes out a big suitcase from under the bed and opens it revealing a blue glowing katana

with weird writings all over the blade

"I should have listened when u were still alive my old friend"

"So what do you usually do during daytime,when u can't go outside" Leo asked Miya

"Well..normally I practice my powers"

With a curious face Leo ask: "Powers???"

"yea...every yaka has a unique power they can use...but..."

"I haven't figured out how mine works actually"

"to tell u the truth I only became a yaka recently..."

"It happened 3 years ago" Miya continues

"It was on a Sunday afternoon, I was on my way to the mall to get a new dress,when suddenly..."

"Hey Girl,wanna come have some fun" Miya heard from a alley were a senior student were standing against the wall.

"No thanks" Miya responded as she continued her way

But the guy blocked her pad

"Ow come on..we are sure you gonna like it" the guy said

With a angry face Miya said: " I told you NO"

as she pushed the guy aside and started running

but before she even was a few steps away the guy grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall.

As she tried to struggle from the guys firm grip,the guy started to feel...underneath her skirt

when she noticed the guys grip came looser she gave a knee and managed to get loose

as the guy was squirming from pain she started running out of the alley..not paying attention to the road as a big truck hit her and she flew meters down the road..she could feel blood coming from her head and her arm laying in a weird position..but somehow she didn't feel any pain

as she passed out she just knew this was it she was death..there was no other option

That night she woke up in a hospital bed all her wounds from the truck were gone

then she noticed a girl standing behind the door..the way she was dressed was so weird

like she was stuck in the 50's

but the girl looked like Miya's age with long pink hair in a ponytail

and purple eyes.

"hello..are you laying in this hospital also?" Miya asked

The girl answered: "The sun comes up soon..you better leave now"

"Why"

"There is no time for an explanation" the girl says as she grabs Miya by her arm and drags her outside of the room.

Inside the elevator the girl started talking,

"You were severely injured...all doctors in this hospital gave you only a few hours"

"I heard them talking..that's why I decided to turn you into something like me"

"what do you mean something like you..?" Miya asked

"A Yaka ,a creature of the night..the transformation can only be done when someone is near death"

"Wait...a what???"

"**BASEMENT**" the voice from the elevator suddenly said.

"You can stay down here till the sun goes down.."

As the girl went back to the elevator miya shouts: " hey answer me what did u do?"

"you will learn over time" the girl responded as the doors closed

when the doors are almost closed the girl said: "don't try to find me,as it's no use for now"

"And that's how I became a Yaka, as everyone I knew thought I was death I couldn't go home so I wandered the streets night by night living from leftovers.."

"but ...you know... a few weeks before I met you I came across the guy that pushed me against the wall on the day I died"

"you must have seen his face when he saw me...he was never that scared,that's also the time I discovered my power"

Miya puts her hand on the floor and as she lifted it the sand suddenly started forming

"i can manipulate sand..nothing big but it helped me make some living for decent food"

as the sand slowly turned into a sand cake Leo saw sadness in Miya's eyes.

"I want to go home again, see my little brother and my mom" she said as tears started to go over her cheeks.

Leo puts his hand on her shoulder and says: " Then we'll go visit them..they must have been worried sick with you gone like that"


	3. John Tannen Special forces

As it turned evening,

Leo and Miya left the old shack and followed the pad down into town

In the moonlight everything down the road looked different then during day,the water streaming under the bridge flowed like a blue carpet going endlessly into the starry sky  
is this what Miya sees daily ever since she turned Yaka

"Pretty, isn't it?" Miya asks

"Yes,it is" Leo answers.  
"Never looked at things during nighttime"

"You know..it's been three years now since I became like this...and this is the first time I walked this pad together with a boy"

Leo shrugs

"Ha ha...don't worry i'm not gonna attack you or anything" Miya says while laughing

"But..yea..i've been living alone for three years now"

"Hey.. let's celebrate it for us meeting up today"

"Celebrate????" Leo asks

"Yea..over there..that diner is still open" Miya says while pointing at a diner at the end of the road

As they walked down towards the diner Leo suddenly gets called by a familiar voice

"Hey Leo,it's not for u to skip school"

A blond haired guy with glasses comes walking towards them...

"hey Daniel" Leo says

"Don't hey Daniel me!!!!"

"I didn't know you had it in you skipping school for a cute girl like her" Daniel says as he looks towards Miya

Miya starts to blush

"Well...Wwwell.." Leo starts stuttering

"Let me introduce myself...I'm Daniel Dakota..probably Leo's only best friend"

"Heeeyyyy" Leo interrupts "I have more friends then just you"

"So you two were planning to go on a date at that diner?" Daniel asks ignoring Leo's interruption

"Yes..actually" Miya responds

"we were going to celebrate how we met yesterday"

"Well Well" Daniel continues

"so you have only met yesterday"

Then he whispers into Leo's ear: "Did u kidnap or brainwashed her or something?"

"Hell no" Leo suddenly shouts

"You know I would never do anything like that"

"Whoa..sorry..i was just joking" Daniel says shocked triping over his feet while moving backwards

Both Miya and Leo started laughing as Daniel crawled back up his feet his glasses hanging diagonally on his face.

"Ha Ha very funny yes" Daniel says sarcastic.

As the three went into the diner they didn't noticed that a pink haired girl was watching them from the shadows

"So, the end has begun"

"May I help you?" a waitress asks as the three friends look into menu card

"huh..yes a coke please!" Daniel says

"same for me!" Leo responds after Daniel

" I'll take the same" Miya says also

"ok, three coke coming right up" the waitress says

then she walks to the bar to get the drinks

"wow..you have the same taste in drinks" Leo says

"is that so weird then?" Miya says

"It's always weird if someone likes the same stuff as Leo" Daniel interrupts

"You have the same drink also Daniel!!!" Leo says teasing

all three of them started laughing

"tough we only just met let's remember this, OK?" Miya says while lifting the glass coke the waitress just put down

"We will" Leo and Daniel both say in harmony

and the three toasted on that.

After a few hours the waitress comes to the table telling them the diner is about to close,

the three friends stand up and Daniel pays the for the drinks.

"Want us to walk you home,Miya?" Daniel asks as they leave the diner

"No, I'll manage."

and Miya starts walking down the road alone.

"That's a great catch Leo" Daniel says while tapping on Leo's shoulder

and the two walks the other way down the road.

Suddenly... they hear a scream!!

"MIYA" Leo shouts

and he runs into the direction where the scream came from

but instead of Miya he finds a different girl together with the guy from the festival

"No one can hear you,Yaka!!!" the guy says as he reveals a katana from under his jacket.

But as the man swings the blade the girl manages to jump over him and tries to run,

the guy turns around real fast and grabs her hair...

"you can't escape from me!!!"

Then suddenly there is a bright flash and Leo sees how the guy is pushed against the wall behind him..

as the girl passes Leo she says: "Protect her at all costs"

and she is gone.

As Leo goes take a closer look at the guy he sees that he is still conscious …

"What did you want with that girl and with Miya?" Leo asks him.

The man looks at Leo .

"You...Your that boy from yesterday..." the man says while he is trying to get up

"Listen.." The guy suddenly says while he grabs Leo by his jacket

"staying with a girl like that will get you killed..the best way is to kill them before they kill you!"

"What..." Leo responds as he pushes away the guys arm

"Miya wouldn't kill anyone!"

The guy continues..

"Maybe not now but as they're powers grow they will use them to kill anyone that's not like them"

"they can't be stopped by regular ways..only by this"

the man points to the blue glowing katana

"This katana can damage them in a way they can't heal" the man explains

"if u are that sure your girl isn't capable of killing then I will leave her alone!"

"But"

"if anything does happen give me a call" the guy says while taking out a card from his sleeve jacket.

**John Tannen**

**Special Forces**

the card says

"Your in the army?"Leo asks

"something like that" John responds

then Leo helps the guy on his feet and takes him to his hotel.

As he walks back to his own home he looks at the card...

"_as they're powers grow they will use them to kill anyone that's not like them"  
_

a echo goes trough his head

"Will she ever do something like that?" Leo says to himself

"And what did that girl mean with protect her...?"


	4. The girl in the ballroom dress

"No..Miya don't do it!!" Leo shouts as Miya stabs a person with a bloody knife

Then she turns towards Leo, her clothes covered with blood and a strange glow in her eyes,

death bodies laying all over the street.

At the far end of the path John's head is pierced on his own katana under it lies a pile of sand.

"Just fight it..don't let your powers take keep control!!" Leo shouts

"Nothing has taken control human...this is destiny!!" Miya says with a dreamy voice as she draws nearer

When Leo tries to get away he suddenly feels himself sinking into the ground...

"Accept your fate,human!"

Miya lifts knife and Leo feels how it hits his head

"Pay attention, Mister Letari!!" Leo suddenly wakes up shocked..

In front of him a big gray haired man is looking stern down at him..

"Sleeping is for during the night...not during class!" he says while other students suddenly starts laughing..

"Yes,Mister Kezachi" Leo responded while his face turned red..

He must have dowsed off from the heat in the classroom.

"What a nightmare?" he mumbles in himself

"DING DONG"

The school-bell went telling the day was over..

As Leo is packing his stuff he suddenly was pulled backwards

"Hey hero!!"

It was Daniel.

"and did u save your girlfriend??" he asks while doing a headclamp

"She's not my girlfriend..we only just met remember?" Leo responded as he got loose

"Then from who was that scream yesterday?"

Leo explained what happened the other night.

the pink haired girl, the bright flash and the guy from the festival..

"So..your living in the twilight zone right now?" Daniel jokes

"Maybe I am?" Leo responds

"That girl couldn't be able to get over that guy as he was twice his size and then that flash..i'm pretty sure that girl did that!"

"Well I think u just wanted to spend the night with Miya and made it all up" Daniel says with a face reading ..you can't lie to me!!!

Leo suddenly stands up from the table

"It's no use talking to you"

and he walks out of the school building

as he walked out the school gate he notices a girl was looking at him from a dark alley across the building

the moment the girl noticed she ran into the alley

Leo started to go after her..but the girl was nowhere in the alley ,as he continues the path he finds out it was a dead end

"I'm pretty sure someone was here a moment ago" Leo says to himself

as he turns around to walk back, a pink haired girl suddenly stands in front of him.

The way the girl looked was like she stepped right out of some old classic movie with a big pink ballroom dress and her hair in two long ponytails almost reaching the ground.

"You are that girl from last night?" Leo remembers

"You met the hunter didn't you?" the girl says with an ice-cold tone

"He is dangerous !"

"You can't trust him!"

"Hey what do you know about him..and who are you anyway" Leo asks

"Who i am is of no importance...stay away from the hunter and protect the yaka..that's all I have to say to you,human!!!"

Then the girl suddenly runs out of the alley leaving Leo there

"What's the meaning of this...tell me??" Leo screams

On his way home he keeps thinking..."who can I trust?"

"that strange girl? , that soldier?"

as he reaches his home he notices that the soldier was standing in front of it.

"did anything weird happen today, kid?" he says

"How do you know where I live?" Leo asks

The man removes his glasses and his two white eyes look straight at Leo

"I've got my methods!!"

"What happened to your eyes?"Leo asks while a cold feeling goes over his spine

"May I come inside?" The man asks

"uh..ok"

As Leo and the man enters the living room,the man started telling.


	5. John's Story

"Daddy" a little girl shouts as she ran towards a soldier stepping out from the military train.

"Long time no see,princess" the man said

not far behind the little girl a woman came walking towards them.

"Hello John." the woman says as she stood still

suddenly John couldn't handle himself and as he grabbed the woman to hug tears started to flow

"I've missed you two so much these past years!" he cried

"Mommy..why is daddy crying?" the little girl asks

"Because i'm happy to see my princess again" John says as he throws her up in the air

After they rested a bit in the stations diner..the three head home through the forest..

the moon lighting their path..

as John is talking with his wife..the little girl is happily running ahead..

"Don't go too far,Tiara?" John shouts towards her

but she already went out of sight

"I better go get her,before she gets lost" he says

"That's ok" his wife says

and John runs in the direction Tiara went..

After a while he reaches an open part of the forest...

in the distance he sees a girl kneed down over something

as he gains closer he sees that the girl is covered with blood and dirt

suddenly the girl notices him and runs off into the forest with a loud scream...

"Hmm..strange girl?" he thinks

then he looks down at what the girl was kneed down over...

John suddenly goes silent for a moment and takes a big zip from his tea

then he looks towards Leo...

"What I saw there...is something no one should ever have to see" he says

"What was it then?"Leo asks

John takes another zip of his tea...takes a deep breath..

"The thing laying down there on the ground covered with blood...

was my little girl,Tiara" he says as his face turned pale from the memory

"when I told my wife...she snapped and three days later she committed suicide"

"That's why I hunt those yaka's down..because no person has to go trough something like that ever again"

After John finished his tea he left Leo's house and went to take a stroll through the forest near the town,

the moon was the only light revealing the path between the tree's.

"Just as that dreadfull night!" John said to himself

Then he spotted something in a open part of the forrest...

as he went closer he saw that it was a girl wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt her white long hair had black highlights.

"What are you doing here so late,miss?" he asked

The girl turned around shocked and two purple eyes gazed at John.

As he looked into the girls eyes he suddenly felt something entangling him

he tried to get himself loose but it started to choke him...

as everything started to turn black he gathered all his might and managed to break loose

then the girl pierced forward and kicked him hard in his chest..

"Arghhh" he gasped as he could taste blood coming into his mouth

"This isn't a normal girl" he tought by himself

an he started to focus

He could feel how a mysterious energy started to flow through his body and into a katana-like shape.

The moon reflected the symbols carved on the katana as John got up on his feet

As the girl started a second attack he dodged and managed to slash the blade into the girls arm

she screamed out of pain but instead of blood ,nothing came out of the wound...

then she turned again and in her turn she slammed her fist against John..

He could she pure fury in the girl's eyes as he fell to the ground..his katana landing a couple of meters away from him..

then suddenly he felt something lifting him up..

as he floated meters from the ground he saw a shadow like arm on the floor going towards the girl

As all he could do was stare at the girl he noticed a necklace...

and suddenly he remembered the day that he left for war thirteen years ago

"This is for you" John said as he handed a little package to his little girl..

"FUUUUTTTT" the conductor whistled for the train to leave.

"Wow" the girl said as she took out a necklace of two angelwings with in the center a red diamond

"Wear it always,princess"

"I will Daddy"

"I will Daddy"

"Daddy"

"Daddy"

The words echoed in his mind as tears started to fill his eyes

"Tiara..is that you???" he shouted

But the girl wasn't responding...

"Tiara..It's me Daddy"

John could feel the shadow loosing strenght for a moment

"I don't have a father" the girl shouted with a tremble in her voice as the shadow threw John through nine tree's

As he got up again he got thrown in the air and smashed through more tree's

"Tiaraaa" He screamed as branches torned him up

"Snap out of it,Princess"

sudden the shadow vanished and as he landed on the floor he saw the girl collapse in tears

"Daddy...Daddy...what have I done daddy?" she cried while she sat down over John..

"But how...how can you be still alive...i saw your body?"

but the girl became speechless from tears as she laid her head onto John's body

"It's ok...we're together again..we'll find a way to make you normal!" he said as he tapped his hand on the girls head..


End file.
